Various devices for delivering light to a region of skin for therapeutic or cosmetic purposes are known in the art. The use of phototherapy, in particular blue light, as an armamentarium for antimicrobial activity has been of great interest, particularly since Enwemeka et al., first reported in 2007 that 405 nm and 470 nm light inactivate the methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) bacteria. Current research indicates that bacteria kill rate is tied to the intensity and total amount of irradiation energy; that is, the higher the intensity used and the higher the total energy of irradiation, the better the bacteria kill rate. For example, conventional light emitting diodes (LEDs) operating in a continuous wave (CW) mode of irradiation have been used to deliver light at high irradiances and radiant exposures to increase bacteria kill rates. However, there is a risk that these high irradiances and radiant exposures may damage other tissues in the region under treatment through thermal or photochemical effects or may provide a significant optical hazard to the subject undergoing treatment.